Benutzer:LeaMyAngel
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• FORGOT A PRINCE WITH A HORSE. I WANT A VAMPIRE WITHA VOLVO ♥♥ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 'so.Viele schreiben hier etwas über Glee ich mach das aber anders :D Ich schreibe etwas über meinen Lieblingsfilm und Buch ♥♥ ' Menschen die so sind wie ich wissen was ich meine. Den die beiden sätze haben es schon verraten.Wer es nicht weis,ich lös es jetzt auf ☻♥♥ Es handelt sich um: ' 'thumb|369px Jetzt wisst ihr es und ich wünsch viel spaß bei meinem Profil ♥♥♥ Wenn ihr was wissen wollt schreibt mir eine Nachricht oder schreibt mich im Chat an :D Ich antworte jeden und würde mich freuen hier noch mehr freunde zu finden ☻☻☻♥♥♥♥ 'Jetzt geht´s los ♥♥♥ ' thumb ' '''Edward *______* Er ist so toll ♥♥♥♥Dracula kann gegen ihn einpacken und jeder Werwolf auch ☻♥♥♥♥ Ist nur die wahrheit ♥♥♥♥♥♥ ' '''Sagt nichts schlechtes über ihn !!! ♥♥♥♥ Es gibt nähmlich nichts schlechtes an ihm ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ thumb|251pxWelcher Mensch mag den bitte nicht kleine,verrückte Vampire ♥♥♥ Also ich schon ☻☻☻ Und deswegen gehört sie zu meinen Top 3 ♥♥♥♥ ' 'thumb ' '''Manche mögen sie nicht aber ich schon ♥♥♥♥ Sie stellt sich zwar manchmal etwas dumm an ,aber jeder hat fehler ♥♥♥♥ ' 'thumb|272pxBella und edward *______* ' 'Sie sind sooooo süß ♥♥♥ Bella gehört einfach zu Edward und nicht zu so einen komischen Hund mit dem Namen Jacob ☻☻☻☻ Edward ist doch viel besser ♥♥♥♥♥♥ ' 'So,jetzt noch ein paar Bildchen und dann gehen alle schön ins bett ♥♥♥ Nein,war nur ein Spaß ☻☻☻☻ ' 'Aber Bilder gibt trodzdem zu sehen ♥♥♥ ' 'thumbthumb|left ' '''thumb|left|284px thumb ' 'Mehr Bilder hab ich nicht für euch :/ Aber mein Profil ist trotzdem noch nicht fertig :** ' '''Bella: Do I ever cross your mind? ' 'Edward: No. ' 'Bella:Do you like me? ' 'Edward: No. ' 'Bella:Do you want me? ' 'Edward:No. ' 'Bella:Would you cry if I left? ' 'Edward:No ' 'Bella:Would you live for me? ' 'Edward:No. ' 'Bella:Would you do anything for me? ' 'Edward:no. ' 'Bella:Choose-me or your life. ' 'Edward : My life. ' 'Bella runs away in shock and pain and Edward runs after her and says... ' 'The reason you never cross my mind is because you´re always on my mind.The reason why I don´t like you is because I love you.The reason I don´t want you is because I need you.The reason I wouldn´t cry if you left is because I would die if you left.The reason I wouldn´t live for you is because i would die for you.The reason why I´m not willing do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.The reason why I chose my life is because you ÁRE mye life. ' 'Wer den tet auch hammer süß findet.Bitte kopieren ♥♥♥ ' '''♥♥♥Verri♥♥ ♥♥♥Meine dachfreundin meli ♥♥♥ ' '♥♥♥Mia♥♥♥ ♥♥♥Dilara♥♥♥ ' '♥♥♥Mel♥♥♥ ♥♥♥Jona♥♥♥ ♥♥♥Franzi♥♥♥ ♥♥♥Sandra♥♥♥ ' '♥♥♥Natascha♥♥♥ ' '♥♥♥Leah♥♥♥ ' '♥♥♥Nick♥♥♥ '(hab ich wenn vergessen???) ' 'Ihr seit alle super und ich hab euch ganz doll lieb ♥♥♥♥♥ ' 'Sooo ☻☻ Wenn ihr das hier unten auch noch seht griegt ihr nochwas ☻☻ *euch Cookie geb* ' 'Sagt mir bitte wie ihr mein Profil findet ♥♥ Schreibt mir einfach eine Nachricht.Muss nicht lang sein,einfach kurz wie es euch gefällt.Das wär echt nett von euch ☻☻☻ ' ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Und so verliebte sich der Löwe in das Lamm ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ♥Robert Pattinson &Naya Rivera♥ Naya-Rivera-InStyle-Photoshoot-naya-rivera-24142779-450-600.jpg Rob 2.jpg Naya Rivera 6.jpg Rob 1.png Naya Rivera 4.png edward ♥.jpg thumb|500px Beide sind super toll ♥♥ thumb|500px ♥Für meinen Schatz♥